The Return of Tody Pigeon
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Tody Pigeon returns to Earth to reclaim his presidential position, Randy Cunningham and the Atomic Puppet team up to stop the former president. Meanwhile; Eggman unleashes a bot who tells bad jokes, forcing Sonic and Tails to fight fire with fire with the help of none other then Luan Loud.
1. Tody on Pluto

Outside the white house; a tour group was approaching the building and were being lead by a woman.

"This is the white house, first planned out in the late 18th century it is one of the oldest building's in existence to this day." said the woman.

Everyone oooed and ahhhed as they walked into the building.

Randy who was part of the crowd pulled out his phone and started taking pictures.

"No one's going to believe that I was here." said Randy.

He then smiled and saw a picture of Toby Pigeon.

"Um excuse me but why is there a picture of Pigeon Trump here?" asked Randy.

The woman saw the picture and became shocked.

"Hold on a second." said the woman.

She pulled out a lighter and set the picture on fire.

"Now where were we?" said the woman.

Everyone became shocked at what she did and she saw this.

"What?" She asked.

"You set a picture on fire." said Samurai Jack.

"So anyone would have done that." said the woman.

Everyone nodded at that point.

"Come along." said the woman.

The group walked into the white house.

Randy kept on taking pictures.

Unknown to everyone on the planet Pluto; Toby who was in a space suit saw this and growled.

"Stupid tour guide burning my picture. If I wasn't banished here I would go to Earth and get my revenge." He said.

He turned to a being that looked like a green version of Skylander Snap Shot, but with silver armor.

"You're lucky, this is what I get for breaking my probation agreement of showing up on tons of planets that I'm not allowed on." the gator said sounding like Ratchet Lombox.

Toby is shocked.

"What are they?" He asked.

The gator pulled out a list that went all the way around the planet three times.

"Just about every single planet but this one." said the gator.

Toby became shocked.

"Wow, that's a lot of planets." said Tody.

"Yeah when it's all written down like that, you really get a sense of the scope." said the gator.

He pulled out a match and struck it on his skin before fire appeared.

But the flame went out.

The gator groaned.

"Oh shit, not again." said the gator.

Tody did some thinking.

"Does this always happen?" said Tody.

"Every week." said the gator.

Toby growled.

"And you put up with it?" said Tody.

"Sure beats getting arrested for not doing anything." said the gator.

Tody nodded.

He then smirked.

"I'll get to Earth and have my revenge and I'll vanish everyone to a different planet to suffer." said Toby and laughed.

He turned to the gator.

"And as for you-uh..." said Tody.

"Snapper." the gator known as Snapper said.

"Snapper, you're going to be a part of this." said Tody.

Snapper became confused.

"Do I have a choice?" said Snapper.

"No, you're being drafted." said Tody.


	2. Stand Up Comedy

On some type of stage; Luan Loud was speaking into a microphone.

"And so I said 'did you have a wet dream'." Luan said before laughing.

But nothing happened.

In the audience; almost everyone save for Sonic and Tails were lying down on tables.

"What just happened?" said Tails.

Sonic grabbed the wrist of one of the patrons.

"Luan did the impossible, she bored the entire audience to death." said Sonic.

He then pulled out his T-shirt cannon before putting a tomato in it.

"I'm ending this." said Sonic.

He aimed at Luan and shot the tomato on her face.

Luan is shocked.

"What was that for?" Luan said as she wiped the tomato off her face.

"You killed everyone with sheer boredom, Batman could scare anyone just by acting nice." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Metro Tower interrogation room; Mr Mxyzptlk was cuffed to the table and wearing an anti power collar.

On the other side of the one side window; Superman and Batman were watching him.

"So should I do the bad cop like I do all the time?" said Batman.

Superman looked at his best friend.

"Why don't I be the bad cop this time?" said Superman.

He then walked into the room acting angry.

"Start talking punk." said Superman.

He slammed the door, cracking the one way window.

The man of steel became shocked.

"Shit." said Superman.

He then acted angry again.

"You better give me info on why you're here Mxyzptlk, or it's the super breath for you." said Superman.

Batman entered the room.

"You'd better tell my partner everything. He's bound to unwind." said Batman.

Mxyzptlk laughed.

"Yeah right, this supposed to be the reverse version of good cop bad cop?" said Mxyzptlk.

Superman shined the light on the mystical being who then groaned.

"Sorry." said Superman.

He looked at a glaring Batman before looking at Mxyzptlk angrily.

"But that's nothing compared to my heat vision." said Superman.

"I ain't talking." said Mxyzptlk.

Batman then appeared behind Mxyzptlk with a cup of coffee.

"Have some coffee." said Batman.

The fifth dimension being became shocked and turned to Batman before screaming.

"Don't do that to me." said Mxyzptlk.

Batman smiled.

"Figured you could use some." said Batman.

The mystical being became confused.

"Are you showing me your teeth?" said Mxyzptlk, "What's going on here anyways, did I end up in the bad part of heaven, or the good part of hell?"

"That's where you're going to go if you don't start talking." said Superman.

Batman held a Maple Pershing in front of the fith dimension being.

"Donut?" said Batman.

"Is it bad?" said Mxyzptlk.

"Maple frosting." said Batman.

Outside the interrogation room; Green Arrow and Black Canary were watching everything through the cracked one way window and Mxyzptlk screamed in fear.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL TALK! JUST KEEP THAT GUY AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Mxyzptlk.

"My money's on Batman." said Black Canary.

"Same here." said Green Arrow.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The entire audience came back to life and started laughing at Sonic's cutaway.

Sonic walked up on stage and picked Luan up.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to have to steal the show again." said Sonic.

He then tossed Luan off the stage before grabbing the microphone.

"Anyone hear about this Lion King remake Disney is remaking? Apparently they got James Earl Jones to return to do Mufasa, and yet they got someone named Billy Eichner to voice Timon and Seth Rogen to voice Pumbaa. What Disney couldn't get Dwayne Johnson and Kevin Hart to do those roles?" said Sonic.

The audience including Tails started laughing.

"I bet that's like how Lobo tried to catch Flash." said Tails

 **Cutaway Gag**

With Lobo; he placed a huge boulder on a bridge and chuckled before spraying it with invisibility spray.

"This'll stop that speedster yet." said Lobo.

He ran behind another boulder and hit.

Then a red blur ran by and through the invisible boulder.

Lobo became shocked.

"What?" said Lobo, "Didn't I put a boulder there?"

He ran to the bridge but crashed into the invisible boulder.

The Flash came back and smirked.

"You should have known I can phase through rocks." said Flash.

Later; Lobo was setting up a Subway sandwich on the edge of a cliff with dynamite underneath it.

He snuck away as Flash appeared.

He saw the sandwich and smiled.

"Oh boy, Italian B.M.T." said Flash.

He picked up the sandwich and started eating it.

Lobo chuckled.

"Time to end this." Lobo whispered.

He pushed a button on a remote and the bomb went off, but the smoke cleared off and Flash was still on the cliff while the rock formation Lobo was on somehow fell to the ground.

Flash looked down before turning to the readers.

"I know this defies the law of gravity, but I never studied law." said Flash, "Meep meep."

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The audience laughed.

"Thank you goodnight." said Sonic.

Everyone save for Luan started cheering.

"He's gets better every night." said Tails.

In Dominator's hideout; the entire organization was sitting at the conference table looking at Eggman who was standing in front of a screen.

"Behold my latest plan, using my new laser cannon we'll-"Eggman started speaking.

Joker who was surfing the web on his laptop in boredom saw something and became shocked before smiling.

He typed something down before Dominator's phone started vibrating.

The leader picked up her phone and became shocked before looking at Joker with a smile on her face.

Joker nodded.

Dominator started typing stuff down on her phone.

Vrak saw his iPad chime before becoming shocked.

He picked up the device and turned to Dominator with a smile on his face.

Dominator nodded.

Vrak then showed his iPad to Killer Frost who smiled.

"Cool." said Killer Frost.

Eggman became mad.

"I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF AN IMPORTANT SPEECH OF A GREAT PLAN! Will you tell me what is so important right now?" said Eggman.

Joker laughed.

"If you insist." said Joker.

He pushed a button on his laptop and a video of Eggman in his original Sonic game appearances but with a full head of long hair on a stage appeared on screen.

"Greetings, my name is Robotnik, and my band is called-"Past Eggman said before ripping his shirt off, "The Butt Lickers."

Eggman groaned.

"Turn it off." said Eggman

However Joker refused and laughed.

"No way Eggbreath, this is to good." said Joker.

The video Eggman started dancing like an idiot.

"Butt Lickers." Past Eggman sang.

"What's with the hair, how come you don't have it anymore?" said Animo.

"It was the nineties, the hair due was in style at the time. I lost it after Superman got upset at the site of me trying to hit on Lana Lang." said Eggman.

"But The Butt Lickers?" said Negaduck.

"Bad idea on my part." said Eggman.

He groaned evilly.

"This'll definitely ruin my reputation, I'd better do something about this." said Eggman.

The video Eggman started shaking his butt to the camera.

Eggman became very mad.

"I SAID TURN IT OFF!" yelled Eggman.

He picked up Joker's laptop and threw it on the floor, causing it to explode.

Dominator pushed an icon on her phone, causing the song Eggman was playing in the video to play.

"Just made it my ringtone." said Dominator.


	3. Meeting the President

Back in the White house; the tour group was going through tons of places.

They passed a grandfather clock, but Randy returned and saw the clock.

"Nice." said Randy.

He opened the door only to see nothing was in it.

The Norrisville Ninja became confused.

"Huh, weird." said Randy.

He stepped inside the clock before closing the door.

"Shouldn't clocks like this have a ticker?" said Randy.

He leaned on a button and instantly fell through a hole before landing on the ground.

The teenager groaned and stood up.

"What the juice?" said Randy.

He looked around and saw some type of laboratory and a statue of the Atomic Puppet.

He became confused.

"This is definitely not the war room." said Randy.

"Your right young man." said a Voice.

Randy turned and saw AP and his best human friend.

Randy became shocked.

"The president?" said Randy.

"What were you expecting Donald Trump?" said AP.

"No not really." said Randy.

"Good because that guy is a jerk." said AP.

"Glad we didn't give him the honor of being in the series." said Randy.

However; Pauline Ball landed on Randy, knocking the teenager on the floor, shocking AP and Joey.

The girl became confused.

"What, you already know that I know of this secret bunker that's underneath the war room." said Pauline.

Joey and AP pointed to Pauline's feet.

Their female friend looked down and saw Randy and became shocked.

"Oh god, I am so sorry." Pauline said as she got off of Randy.

The teenager stood up groaning.

"I'm okay, I was involved in the Killjoy war." said Randy.

The other three became shocked.

"You were part of the Killjoy war?" said AP.

Randy nodded.

"Yep, I'm sure you've heard of me, Randy Cunningham, Norrisville Ninja." said Randy.

"I haven't." said AP.

Everyone looked at the puppet.

"What I was in space battling evil sometimes." said AP.

The two twelve year old's turned to Randy.

"Who hasn't heard of the great Randy Cunningham?" said Joey, "Vanquisher of an eight hundred year old deity."

Randy chuckled.

"You should meet some of my friends." said Randy.

He then smiled.

"This is a cool place though." said Randy.

AP nodded and took off his human friends shoe and sock.

"That's nothing you should see this awesome show in Joey's Pinky toe." said AP and lifted the Pinky toe nail.

Under the toe nail; a tiny parasite was singing an opera song before stopping, causing an entire audience to clap.

Randy became shocked and grabbed a trashcan before puking.

"It's not that bad, I've got a ring worm, but it's not classy." said Joey.

Pauline became shocked.

"Move over I'll need that can as well." said Pauline.

She went to the can Randy was puking in before joining in on the puking.

"How do you put up with this guy?" said Randy.

"He's my best friend." said Pauline.

"I met her at the age of three." Joey said as he closed his toenail.

"You should get that toenail removed, it looks infected." said Randy.

Joey nodded as he put his sock and shoe back on.

"I've been meaning to do that." said Joey.

A beeping sound was heard.

"What the?" asked AP

He went to the screen and saw a ship with Toby Pigeon and more criminals on it coming to Earth.

The puppet groaned.

"How do you like that? Every week someone pulls this type of stunt." said AP.

Randy pulled out his ninja mask before putting it on his head, causing the Ninja outfit to appear.

"Don't worry, I do this kind of stuff every week." said Randy.

AP smiled and Joey looked at AP.

"I got it, let's team up." said Joey.

The puppet shook his head.

"No way, nuh uh, there is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise." said AP.

Pauline pulled out a lighter and flicked it on close to the puppet.

The puppet noticed the fire and screamed.

"Will you stop that Pauline." said AP and turned to Randy, "Anyway if we were gonna team up how will you help?"

Randy chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll have some friends of mine help out as well if this thing goes global." said Randy.

He pulled out his phone and checked his contacts list.

"Ben Tennyson, definitely." said Randy.

He pushed Ben's name before sending him a text.

The other three became shocked.

"You know Ben Tennyson?" said Joey.

"I know a lot of heroes. We share a home with each other." said Randy.

He continued going through contacts and texting those people.

He then reached Meek Meerkat.

"Should I?" said Randy.

He did some thinking.

"Okay." said Randy.

He started texting the meerkat.

"Who's Meek?" said AP.

"Just some meerkat who wanted no part of the Killjoy war, but returned upon realizing how much he cared about one of my roommates and started crime fighting as a hero called Bounty Hunter." said Randy.

Pauline became shocked.

"Isn't that the guy who went around dressed like Batman and Robo Cop before changing his costume to looking like the Iron Patriot and Captain America?" said Pauline.

Randy became shocked.

"Her uncle owns a comic book shop." said Joey.

"Yeah that makes sense." said Randy.

"Need a good excuse to go heroing or info on anything comic book related, I turn to Pauline." said Joey.

Randy chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you were made for each other." said Randy.

Joey is shocked.

"What now?" said Joey.

"Less talk, more butt kicking." said Randy.

Joey placed AP on his hand before the two became Nuclear Kid and Atomic Puppet.

"It's hero time." said Joey.

"Hey that's Ben Tennyson's catchphrase." said Randy.

The two then left the hideout, leaving a confused Pauline behind.

"Me and Joey made for each other? What does he even know?" said Pauline.


	4. Comedy Bot

In Toon Manor; Sonic, Tails, and Luan were watching a stand up comedy special.

"Now see, it's not about making puns all the time, but the timing." said Sonic.

Luan is mad.

"Like you'd know a thing about comedy." said Luan.

"Oh but I do." said Sonic.

Tails handed Sonic a squirt bottle.

"Need a drink?" said Sonic.

He then squirted Luan in the face.

Sonic chuckled before pulling out a pie.

"Your just desserts." Sonic said before throwing the pie in Luan's face.

The hedgehog then pulled out a Bowser plushie before putting noise canceling ear muffs on Tails's ears.

"Your giant Koopa plushie but with an assistant." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Bowser was at his castle as a man with glasses appeared at the bridge.

"Okay, I got the new security system installed." said the man.

Bowser became confused.

"New security system, what about the fire bars?" said Bowser.

A phone ringing was heard and the man picked up a walkie talkie.

" _The red and green outfitted men are now dead._ " said a voice.

"Roger." said the man.

Bowser became shocked.

"YOU KILLED MARIO AND LUIGI, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" yelled Bowser.

The man became mad.

"Because you've got the worst defenses ever. Turtles that go left and right with some walking off ledges, platforms that anyone can jump to, and an ax that can cut a bridge with the princess on the other side of it." said the man.

Bowser growled.

"Those are some perfect defenses, I'll-"Bowser said before realizing something, "Oh boy, the ax was a bad idea."

Princess Peach grabbed the bridge cutting ax before tossing it on Bowser's head.

The dinosaur screamed in pain.

"OH GOD, MY HEAD, IT HURTS!" yelled Bowser.

His assistant became shocked.

"Don't worry sir, we'll just go to the hospital." said the assistant.

He dragged Bowser off.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"And that is how it's done." said Sonic.

"You know I also wonder why Peach always gets captured by Bowser." said Luan.

 **Cutaway Gag**

A grumbling Mario was taking Princess Peach back to the Mushroom Kingdom castle and set her down on the throne before turning to a Toad.

"Alright, you really need to increase the security." said Mario.

Peach started walking off which Toad noticed.

"Mario?" said Toad.

"Install some technology, we've got modern technology here, and all you can afford is yourselves." said Mario.

"Mario?" said Toad.

Mario became mad.

"WHAT?!" yelled Mario.

"She's gone." said Toad.

Mario became shocked and turned to the throne.

"Mama Mia." said Mario.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Like that?" said Luan.

"Yeah pretty much." said Sonic.

He then removed the ear muffs from Tails's ears as an explosion was heard.

The two aliens became shocked before running out of the mansion to see Eggman laughing.

"Egghead." said Sonic.

Eggman turned to Sonic angrily.

"Why do you always call me by a different name all the time? No matter, behold my latest creation, Comedy Bot." said Eggman.

The Burn Bot appeared, but with a microphone in one of it's claws.

Sonic and Tails groaned.

"This thing again?" said Tails, "It's just Burn Bot with a microphone in one of it's claws."

"Why can't you ever build a new robot?" said Sonic.

Eggman became mad.

"Hey do you have any idea how expensive it is to build a new robot every week? I'm trying not to go over budget." said Eggman.

"How about that time you built that Dream Bot?" asked Sonic

Eggman was about to say something when he realized Sonic was right.

"Okay fair enough, Comedy Bot, attack." said Eggman.

The bot moved the microphone close to it's speaker.

"I took my son down to the mall the other day to see Santa Claus, a woman in line goes 'Hey is that Santa Claus' and I'm all like 'No ma'am that's a Roger Kelly stunt double' Here's your sign." Comedy Bot said.

Sonic groaned.

"Great, this bot's going Bill Engvall on us." said Sonic.

Comedy Bot smirked.

"If you think that Pennsylvania is the state where pencil's are made, you might be a redneck." said Comedy Bot.

Sonic shook his head.

"Never mind, Blue Collar Comedy Tour." said Sonic.

He grabbed a microphone.

"Check out Eggman's mustache, I haven't seen anything that atrocious since Cartoon Network released that Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs tv show." said Sonic, "Never make a TV show based off of a movie, it usually goes badly."

Eggman became mad.

"My mustache is more beautiful then that terrible show." said Eggman.

Flint and his best friend Sam are mad.

"Hey are show is cool." He said.

"This is going to be one long stand up comedy showdown." said Tails.

Sonic nodded and groaned.


	5. White House Down

A ton of different aliens infiltrated a military base and made off with several tanks.

"Check me out now bitches." said an alien who looked like a red Captain Ginyu.

"Looks like someone's been caught with their hands in the cookie jar." said a voice.

The alien turned around to see Ben, Kai, and Rook looking at him.

"A good spanking is in order for you." said Kai.

"Nothing's going to keep Tody Pigeon from regaining his presidential position, especially some do gooder heroes like you." said the alien.

"You and what Army?" asked Rook.

The alien pointed to all the tanks that were under alien control.

"Oh right." said Rook.

However an arrow hit the one tank, confusing the alien.

"Huh?" said the alien.

The arrow then electrocuted all the tanks.

The alien went into the tank he was in before returning out of it.

"That arrow disabled all the tanks." said the alien.

He was then pulled off the tank by Knuckles.

"You'll be disabled soon enough." said Knuckles, "And I don't know how they were disabled."

Mike who was dressed in a turquoise version of the classic Hawkeye costume was aiming at the alien.

"Smile you son of a bitch." said Mike.

He fired the arrow at the alien and it went through it's heart, killing him.

Everyone became shocked.

"Never mind, I don't want to know that much." said Knuckles.

With an alien that looked like the Iron Monger; it was destroying the Lincoln Memorial.

"Take that honest Abe." the alien said sounding like Shredder.

He was then hit in the back by a ninja star from Randy Cunningham who was still with Nuclear Kid and Atomic Puppet.

The Alien turned and saw them and became shocked.

"The president, vice president, and Norrisville Ninja." said the alien.

He turned both his hands into Gatling guns before firing at the two heroes who then ran off.

Then the alien was hit by a repulsor ray and looked up to see Meek in his battle armor flying over him.

"Come and get some if you want." said Meek.

"Oh I will." said the alien, "This bad boy has some flight capabilities."

The feet sprouted rockets before slowly taking off.

Meek became shocked.

"Wow, are you kidding with that takeoff speed?" said Meek.

"It takes a while. But I'll get you." said the alien.

He continued to slowly fly towards Meek who just slowly flew away as well.

"You sure, have you even flown before?" said Meek.

"Uh...no not really. But this armor is more advanced then your piece of junk." said the alien.

"Oh okay, I should probably just give up right-"Meek said before firing a tank missile from his right arm, "Tank missile."

The missile hit the alien in the chest before sticking to it.

The alien noticed the missile on his chest.

"Come on dude, it's a brand new suit here." said the alien.

The missile then exploded, killing the alien.

Atomic Puppet and Nuclear Kid became shocked as Meek landed on the ground and turned to the two heroes.

"You're welcome." said Meek, "I could go into a musical number with Dwayne Johnson's voice to prove a point if you want."

AP looked at Meek and smiled.

"No thanks." said AP.

An alien similar to a red Recoom with yellow hair ran behind AP and Joey before Meek fired a repulsor ray at the alien, knocking it out.

AP then went to the alien.

"Yo check this out." He said and turned to Joey who noted and took his boot off and AP went to the nail and opened it.

The alien became shocked by what he was looking at and started puking.

Randy leaned over to Meek.

"What did you do with the original armor anyways?" said Randy.

"Did someone call for a hero?" said a voice.

The two looked on top of a building and saw Bobby Santiago dressed in the original Bounty Hunter outfit.

"Fear not citizen's for Robo Bat is here." said Bobby.

He then leaped off the building with his arms spread out, but no glider wings appeared, shocking the teenager.

"Oh shit." said Bobby.

He started falling and crashing into things while moaning in pain.

Bobby then fell groin first on a flag pole and screamed in pain.

"MY BALLS!" Bobby yelled in a chipmunk voice.

He then fell on the ground.

"I gave it to Lori's Bobby Boo Boo Bear." said Meek.

Bobby stood up groaning.

"Shouldn't that armor withstand any kind of attack?" said Randy.

"Yeah." said Meek.

Bobby approached Meek.

"How were you able to use this thing?" said Bobby.

"The gauntlets are connected to your cerebral cortex, the only way you can use any of the gear within the armor is concentrate on what you want it to do." said Meek.

Bobby nodded as Toby laughed.

"The presidential position is mine to reclaim." Tody said before flying off.

"That's never going to happen." Bobby said before aiming his right hand at the bird, "Once I trap you in my plasma net."

However some roses emerged from the right gauntlet.

Meek face palmed himself.

"Idiot." said Meek, "I should have just stuck with Napier."

Bobby looked at the roses and sniffed them before sighing.

"So you're the great Meek Meerkat, AKA Bounty Hunter." said Joey.

Meek became mad and lifted Randy off the ground by his ankle.

"I should kill you this very minute for ratting me out." said Meek.

"Come on, I didn't even say anything, the two just deduced it like Batman." said Randy.

Meek scoffed.

"Next thing you know you'll probably be telling me that there's a girl who has a relative who owns a comic shop and that you think there could be something between her and the new vice president." said Meek.

Randy looked behind Meek.

"And she's standing right behind me isn't she?" said Meek.

"Yep." said Randy.

Meek dropped the Norrisville Ninja and turned to see Pauline.

"So you're the cross between Iron Patriot and Captain America huh?" said Pauline.

"Comic book mythology huh?" said Meek, "Glad to see that there's more then just guys who know of comic book related stuff."

He cleared his throat.

"How much of that did you here by chance?" said Meek.

"Just the she's standing behind you part." said Pauline.

He looked around.

"Where is Toby?" asked Meek.

Mike, Knuckles, Ben, Kai, and Rook then appeared.

"He's taking control of the country, oval office, and the new security system around this building." said Mike.

Everyone became shocked.

"What?" said Randy.

"How do you like that, I'm president for a month, and already someone takes over." said AP.

"Could be worse, you could be like Bobby." said Ben.

Bobby was trying to push the roses back into the right gauntlet before a red laser destroyed the roses.

The teen became shocked as the laser stopped firing.

But a dead eagle fell from the sky.

"Well that's a federal offense." said Bobby.

Joey scoffed as AP jumped off his hand and the two reverted to their own appearances.

He then walked forward.

"If this guy just became president already, then I'm sure nothing big has happened yet." said Joey.

However as soon as he made another step, an explosion happened.

Everyone became shocked as the smoke cleared up, revealing that Joey was now covered in soot.

"Please tell me that AP had that minefield around the White House to begin with." said Randy.

AP shook his head.

Joey returned to the group and coughed out some black smoke before passing out.

Meek tapped his helmet twice and red shades appeared at the eye holes before scanning the whole ground for mines.

He tip toed closer to the White House making sure not to step on a mine.

Pauline became shocked.

"Wow, he is good." said Pauline.

"You could date him if you want, but I doubt his girlfriend will be very happy about it, and the age gap would be a problem." said Ben.

Pauline groaned.

Meek eventually reached the building before pulling out a 5x5 Rubik's cube and tossing it on one of the mines, causing all the mines to explode at once.

Everyone became shocked.

"Nice." said Knuckles, "I should hang out with him more often."

Everyone ran over to the building but Pauline walked over to the still passed out Joey and picked him up before returning to the building.

"Can't leave you out here passed out Felt." said Pauline.

"Is there another entrance into your secret bunker?" said Randy.

AP nodded.

The group approached a trashcan.

Everyone but AP and Pauline became shocked.

"The Inspector Gadget way?" said Mike.

"What'd you expect, this is how Felt and AP escape from the press whenever needed." said Pauline.

She pulled the lid off and everyone went into the can before Pauline went in, putting the lid back on.

Later; the group was in the Atomic Puppet's secret bunker.

Pauline placed Joey on a bed.

Meek looked all over the place.

"Not as nice as the Bounty Cave, but still." said Meek.

Pauline turned to Meek.

"I might want to see your cave sometime." said Pauline, "See if it's anything like the Batcave from the 1966 Batman show with the late Adam West. God rest his soul."

Meek pulled out a watch similar to the Superman Signal Watch, but with a white star in the center before giving it to Pauline.

"Push the button on it if you need my help or something from me." said Meek.

"Yeah like I'll need a cheap knockoff of the Superman Signal Watch." said Pauline.

"I'm friends with Superman." said Meek.

He walked off as Pauline scoffed.

"Yeah right." said Pauline.

She looked at the watch before putting it under her beret.

"Just never know." said Pauline.


	6. Destruction of Comedy Bot

Back outside Toon Manor; Sonic and Comedy Bot were still telling jokes.

"Yo mamma's so stupid that she sold her car for gas money." said Comedy Bot.

"Yeah well yo mamma's so butch I almost mistook her for David Hasselhoff." said Sonic.

Comedy Bot became mad.

"Don't go talking about my mother like that, you don't even know her." said Comedy Bot.

"Yeah I do, I went over to her house yesterday and gave her a good night of awesome love making." said Sonic.

Gwen and Penny who were looking outside through the Living Room window watched the whole thing.

"What do you suppose he's talking about?" said Gwen.

"No idea." replied Penny.

Eggman who was starting to doze off groaned.

"This is a terrible battle. The only way to even stop my bot is with something very cheesy, and you don't have one of those things." said Eggman.

"Hold that thought." said Sonic.

He ran into the mansion and returned pushing Luan out before giving her his microphone.

"Forget about what I said about comedy and dish out some very cheesy puns like you always do at bad times." said Sonic.

Luan is mad.

"After what you said? There's nothing that'll convince me otherwise." said Luan.

"I'll get an entire audience locked up in the comedy club tomorrow night for your performance." said Sonic.

Luan smiled.

"Deal." said Luan.

Sonic smiled.

Luan turned to Comedy Bot.

"This must be why I couldn't get a gig to go up against Sarah Silverman, because I'm stuck with a woman who has metal teeth." said Comedy Bot.

Luan laughed at that.

"That's a good one. If only I knew who you were talking about that has the metal teeth." said Luan.

Sonic whispered into Luan's ear and the stand up comic Loud became mad.

"HEY!" yelled Luan.

She smirked at this.

"This ends right now." said Luan.

"Thirty minutes of crappy jokes later." said a voice.

"My how time flies." Luan said before laughing.

Sonic was using his phone to surf the internet before coming across the embarrassing video of Eggman's rock band.

The hedgehog became shocked before smiling and tapping Tails's shoulder.

The two tailed fox groaned.

"What is it?" said Tails.

Sonic showed Tails the video.

He laughed.

Eggman became mad.

"NOW WHAT?! A STAND UP COMEDY BATTLE IS HAPPENING!" yelled Eggman.

"Nothing, butt licker." said Sonic.

He and Tails started laughing very loudly.

Eggman became shocked.

"Oh crap, not again. I'll give you twenty dollars if you turn off the video." said Eggman.

"No, keep your money, this is to good." said Sonic.

Luan appeared and saw the video before she started laughing.

Comedy Bot started viewing the video.

"I'm beginning to question the very reason for my own existence." said Comedy Bot.

He pulled out a pistol and shot himself in the head, killing himself.

Eggman became more shocked.

"COMEDY BOT, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Eggman.

Sonic smirked.

He then started cracking his knuckles.

"You're next fatso." said Sonic.

Eggman shivered in fear.

"I got to go." said Eggman.

He then flew off in his Eggmobile.

Luan pulled out her phone and pushed an icon on it before the Butt Licker song played.

"Just made it my ringtone." said Luan.

"You know what I don't get?" said Tails.

"What?" said Sonic.

"How did an embarrasing video of Eggman wind up on the internet?" said Tails, "Who posted it?"

In Sonic, Duncan, and Lynn's room; Duncan was on the bunk bed computer adding a video of Eggman dancing in white underwear.

The teenager chuckled.

"Butt licking idiot." said Duncan.


	7. Defeating Tody

Back in Atomic Puppet's secret bunker; Meek with his helmet off was on AP's computer.

"What're you doing?" said AP.

"Hacking into your mainframe." said Meek.

"He's good." said Randy.

AP scoffed.

"Right, by the time you're done hacking, I'm wiping your memory clean." said AP.

Meek pulled out a neuralyzer and turned the blue light towards the puppet.

"Look at the pretty little light." said Meek.

AP became confused as Meek pushed the button on the device and the neuralyzer flashed and wiped AP's memories.

The puppet groaned.

"What just happened?" said AP.

"You were talking about how smart and clever I am." said Meek.

AP did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said AP.

Pauline chuckled.

"I'm liking Meek already." said Pauline.

Meek continued doing work on the computer before stopping.

"There, the security has been disabled." said Meek.

"Now let's kick that bird back to Pluto." said Knuckles.

Kai pulled out a Series 5 De-Atomizer.

"Can I get a weapon?" said Pauline.

Meek pulled out a Noisy Cricket and gave it to Pauline.

The comic book girl became shocked.

"Seriously? I feel like I'm going to break this thing." said Pauline.

"Haven't you seen Men in Black?" said Meek.

Pauline did some thinking.

"Okay I see your point." said Pauline.

Joey groaned and sat on the bed.

"What happened?" said Joey.

Rook turned to Joey.

"You stepped on a landmine and passed out." said Rook.

Joey looked around confused.

"Is this heaven?" said Joey.

Knuckles who was wearing fake devil horns and carrying a red trident turned to Joey.

"Nope." said Knuckles

Joey became shocked and screamed in fear.

Everyone turned to Knuckles.

"Where did you get all that stuff?" said Mike.

"Inside Joey's father's toenail." Knuckles said.

"Sheesh, that's disturbing." said Ben.

"At least Felt's still okay." said Pauline.

In the Oval office; Tody and Snapper were sitting on the couches.

"Finally, I'm back in my office." said Tody.

Snapper chuckled.

"Yep, now when can I get the presidential pardon you promised me?" said Snapper.

"Never." said Tody.

He then laughed.

"Kidding Snapper I'm a Pigeon of my word." said the bird and snapped his fingers.

The door was busted down by Randy's group and Meek had his helmet back on while AP and Joey were in powered up form.

"Not so fast birdy." said Atomic Puppet.

Tody groaned.

"Come on, I was expecting a bunch of tech support to get the records cleared." said Tody

"And now you're dead." said Pauline.

She pulled the trigger to the Noisy Cricket and some energy came out of the blaster and made a hole in the window before the gun pushed the girl through the wall.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wow, that's some powerful recoil." said Snapper.

"Clearly she hasn't seen Men in Black. I've seen all three films, even the TV show that ignores the ending of the first film." said Meek.

Tody became mad.

"You destroyed my window." said Tody.

Joey then leaped onto the pigeon; crushing him.

"You mean my window." said Atomic Puppet.

Later; Tody was trapped in a bird cage.

"This won't hold me forever, I'll get out of here and try to reclaim my presidential position." said Tody.

Joey shook the cage.

"Shut up, it's back to Pluto for you." said Joey.

Randy grabbed the cage.

"Yep, and you won't be leaving the planet this time." said Randy.

He and his friends left the Oval office, leaving a confused Snapper.

"Am I going to get pardoned or what?" said Snapper.


	8. Snapper Pardon

In the Oval Office; Joey and AP who were in their own appearances were talking to Snapper.

"So you want a presidential pardon?" said AP.

Snapper nodded.

"Yep, I've been on Pluto for a while that it's changed me into a better person." said Snapper, "Alien in this matter."

"Any other reason we should pardon you?" said Joey.

"Every time I go someplace I get a bad rep, it's gotten me into a ton of trouble with the United Galactic Federation. Like this one time I went to a planet with tons of glass beings. I touched one of the beings, and the next thing you know, the entire race went extinct." said Snapper, "After that incident, I got busted for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Need I go on?"

AP shook his head.

"No no, we get the picture." said AP, "Done, you're pardoned."

Snapper chuckled.

"This is the best day of my life." said Snapper.

Meanwhile at the same comedy club; Luan was on stage telling bad jokes as the entire audience was laughing.

"I sold my sister's car for gas money." said Luan.

Sonic and Tails who were in the audience applauded.

"So you trapped these patrons in this club?" said Tails.

Sonic shook his head.

"Not really, I just paid everyone a dollar to laugh at all these jokes." said Sonic.

Luan heard what Sonic said and became shocked.

"What?" said Luan.

Sonic chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I tried to lock everyone in here, but instead I bribed everyone to act like they're enjoying themselves." said Sonic.

Luan became mad.

"That's cruel, I'll pay two dollars to anyone who throws a tomato at me." said Luan.

Suddenly; everyone in the audience pulled out T-Shirt cannons with tomato's in them and aimed at Luan.

The girl became shocked.

"Crap." said Luan.

Everyone then started shooting tomato's at Luan.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other before pulling out their own T-Shirt cannons and started shooting tomato's at Luan.


End file.
